Packaging for beverages may play a role in a consumer's purchasing choice. One example has recently been seen in the beer beverage industry. For example, bottles have been marketed with labels that indicate when the beverage is chilled, with bottle mouths having certain shapes to encourage smooth passage of the beverage from the bottle to the consumer, and with improved bottle caps, among others.
However, improvements to the actual packaging of the beverages is also desired. For example, if a particular consumer is undecided as to what type of beer to buy, but sees an attractive feature provided by the packaging of one brand of beer, the consumer may be more likely than not to purchase the beer with the attractive packaging. Additionally, consumers loyal to a particular brand may be pleased to see innovative packaging and become even more loyal. This can also be the case for packaging for sodas, juices, water, sparkling water, sports drinks, and any other kinds of beverages or other bottled or canned goods.
Beverages are typically packaged and sold in paperboard boxes that are formed as a square or rectangular-shaped box around the beverages contained therein. One end of the package may be opened and the user may remove the desired number of beverages contained therein. However, it is desirable to provide more creative packaging options.